


Late Night Meetings

by ThirteenRedVampireBites



Series: HP Rare Pair Bingo Round 1 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Desi Harry Potter, Dragon Tamer Harry Potter, Enforcer Rolf Scamander, Herpetologist Harry Potter, M/M, Minor Neville Longbottom/Charlie Weasley, Nordic Rolf Scamander, Parselmouth Harry Potter, Pureblood Culture (Harry Potter), Romanian Dragon Reserve, Surrogate Luna Lovegood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22686871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThirteenRedVampireBites/pseuds/ThirteenRedVampireBites
Summary: Harry's tired. Luna's in Labour. And Rolf shows up while Harry's half-asleep.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Rolf Scamander
Series: HP Rare Pair Bingo Round 1 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1516301
Comments: 5
Kudos: 65
Collections: Harry Potter Rare Pair Bingo





	Late Night Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> Number 3 of my BINGO card for round 1. 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> ~Kate-Lee

Harry felt he could be forgiven for not noticing immediately. He was understandably distracted. It was three in the morning, and he’d only had two hours of sleep between this new and decidedly more human emergency cropping up and the last one which saw him running between places trying to corral reptiles of all shapes and sizes for hours. The lack of coffee AND tea wasn’t helping matters either; his mind remaining sluggish and half-full of sleep fuzz with no stimulants to rouse it.

So, when the robes of someone rushing past him brought the scents of warm fur and feathers, he could be forgiven for falling into daydreams about the years that Sirius had been running Wounded Friends out of the empty rooms of Grimmauld Place. Those had been beautiful years that had set him on this path, and he wouldn’t regret them for the world.

“…good,” a deep voice pulled Harry out of his thoughts and yawning under cover of his hand he sat up and turned to look at the reception desk as the voice spoke up again, “Lunara Lovegood.”

“Master Potter will show you the way,” the receptionist spoke up, loud enough to pull Harry to his feet and over to the desk. “Master Potter, this is Hrodwulf Scamander, Miss Lovegood’s godbrother.”

“Rolf, nice to finally meet you after all of Luna’s anecdotes,” replied Harry before he had to pause to yawn again. “My apologies, it’s been a late night. Follow me, Luna’s been expecting you.”

“Pleasure to meet you as well, Harry. Luna speaks fondly of you often,” the other man greeted, holding out a hand to shake and drawing Harry’s full attention to him.

 _Damn, he’s pretty_ , Harry thought even as he reached out to shake Rolf’s hand. _Tall, dark, and handsome does_ not _do him justice._

The words were apt descriptors, but Harry felt there should be more. Rolf was tall and built, and his name, with its Germanic origins, explained why. Rolf had to have like six inches on him, and at least a handful of stone. Blue and green eyes like sea ice over high sharp cheekbones covered in freckles stared out from a chiselled face. Short curly hair flopped down over his forehead, covering even more freckles and bringing up the desire in Harry to reach up and run his fingers through it to feel the texture of it.

“They’re still not letting anyone in,” Harry admitted as he led the way back through the hospital. “Since Charlie and Neville are still out in the field helping to clean up a mess in the various habitats and Policy states, parents only pre-labour.”

“Did you sit with her at all?” asked Rolf as they entered a smaller, more private waiting room.

Harry nodded yawning. “For the first hour, but then she went into active labour for a while, so I was removed from the room. Luna requested that I wait for you, so I headed out to reception.”

“That’s good. There are days I still cannot believe that she went through with this Surrogacy.”

“Oh?”

“Not for any bad reasons,” Rolf assured as he directed Harry to take a seat as the Desi man swayed in place. “But Luna is ace, and a Lesbian, so I highly doubted she would ever have bio-kids. I did think about a gaggle of adopted kids, but bio-kids, not so much.”

“It was surprising for me too,” Harry admitted. “But the requirements for the Longbottom Inheritance are weird, and Luna offered to help them out.”

“She adores you and Neville,” Rolf explained. “You two were the first to be her friends for more than just proximity, and you accepted all parts of her without question.”

“Luna’s a good… friend,” Harry agreed sleepily, yawning again and sprawling in his chair.

“Sleep, Harry,” Rolf murmured. “I’ll wake you if there’s any news.”

“Thanks… Rolf…” Harry whispered, eyes slipping closed and falling asleep.

Harry woke a little while later to Rolf shaking his shoulder gently. Blinking, he shoved himself upright, one hand covering his mouth as he yawned. Sluggish, he nearly went cross-eyed when a cup of… something was thrust in his face.

“Luna went into active labour again, about ten minutes ago,” Rolf explained as Harry took the cup.

“Mm, she said something about the baby not coming until Dad was here, so it’ll probably be a few hours more,” Harry mused, sipping from the cup. It was green tea, not something he usually drank at this time of day, but it would do for now.

Rolf snorted and drank from his own cup. “Luna never did tell me what it is you do for the reserve,” Rolf opened.

Harry shifted in his chair to get more comfortable before he answered, “I’m the lead Caretaker for the Dragonsnake Habitat, and I’m the Reserve Translator between the Humanoids and the Reptiles of the reserve. I deal with everything from the tiniest Lace Snake to the largest Ironbelly.” He took another sip from his cup before looking at Rolf, one eyebrow raised, “I don’t think she told me what you do either.”

Rolf flushed a bit and shifted his weight. “I technically followed in both the Granddads’ footsteps, I suppose. I’m an Enforcer attached to the ICWC in the Trafficking division, and I have a Mastery in Magizoology.”

“So, you work with a lot of Creatures? Which is your favourite?”

“Occamies and Mooncalves are definitely by far my favourite. They’re cute. How about you? I’m sure with all of the Creatures you work with, you have to have a favourite.”

“Baida, perhaps. She’s a Canadian Spiral Horn but acts like a crup. I helped hand raise her, so she’s ineligible to be released, and we also can’t send her back to the Canadian Reserve because of our connection, so she remains here in Romania and will until she dies. In a few years, we’ll look at finding her a permanent companion, but for now, she’s the only Spiral Horn we have here.”

“I’ve only ever seen pictures of Canadian Spiral Horns. I’d love to see her,” Rolf said wistfully.

“You’re staying for the week?” When Rolf nodded, Harry added, “Then I’ll take you to see her at some point.”

Rolf grinned at him, and before he could thank the other man, a Mediwitch entered the Waiting room with a clipboard in hand. She smiled at both of them, “Miss Lovegood has asked for the two of you, and since she’s no longer in active labour, we’re allowing you back to see her.”

Both men grinned and eagerly got up from the chairs to follow her back to see Luna.

**Author's Note:**

> #  [Personal Tumblr](http://thirteenredvampirebites.tumblr.com) / [Writing Tumblr](http://crimsonswolfden.tumblr.com/) / [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Nightworldlove) / [My Writing Blog](https://kate-lee-shadows.blogspot.ca/) / Email: thirteenredangels@hotmail.com  
> 
> 
> ***Tumblr may not work. Just a warning.***  
> 


End file.
